Silent Fantasy
by Corpsebride13
Summary: When Kadaj and his brother's are captured by ShinRa, they come to rely on someone from another realm, due to long time friendship with Yazoo and Leonard Shepherd can the brothers rely on their acquaintance's help or will he betray them.
1. Chapter 1

Kadaj and Loz looked at Yazoo, who had his eyes closed Loz looked at Kadaj who said, "Brother, what are you doing?" Growing irritated by the silence and lack of information being dealt by the middle size brother.

Yazoo opened his eyes looking at his brothers, "Solving our Sephiroth problems and possibly the problems with Rufus ShinRa."

Kadaj retorted, "Who would help us, not even big brother wants to aid us who would care as much to assist us, and know what we are and where we come from?"

Yazoo sighed, "Him, the executioner of the wicked, the protector of the innocent, Leonard Shepherd."

Kadaj sighed and stated, "Brother, we do not need imaginary friends right now we need a miracle to solve this."

"Imaginary no, friends only for this mission. You forget Yazoo saved me three years ago I have found it in my heart to return the kindness, do not make me regret that choice street rat." Leonard stated as Kadaj turns around the four of them no longer in the Labs instead he stared at the nightmare he never wanted to see again, the ruler of this place the three of them stood alone in the devil's playground and was facing the town's personal demon, Leonard Shepherd.

Loz looked at Leonard and said angrily, "Who are you calling street rat? you meanie."

Leonard looked at Loz a grin on his lips, "Oh, I am sorry, I spent years trying to think of the appropriate name to address you as if street rat is offensive, I will be more than glad to call you as you really are," Leonard casual smiled a smile of mischief, "Remnant, puppet, or would you prefer

this one worthless piece of life."

Leonard grabbed Loz's fists as it came for his head the executioner flipped him over his back and onto the metallic ground, placing his foot on the older brother's chest, looking at Kadaj, "It seems we have reached an agreement, love the idea or hate it, it would appear that we are family until this term is complete."

Leonard allowed the room to come back into view and Loz got to his feet to reveal that it was just the three of them. Kadaj looked at Yazoo and stated, "Ah, I forgot him."

Yazoo stood up as the sirens were heard coming from the offices above the labs, gunshots rang from outside, then a soldier said, "Stand down, no one could have survived that."

Kadaj looked out the small window to see a large monster staggering towards the soldiers, as gunfire rang out once more, seeing the weapons had no effect on the monster before them before they could react the monster bent down as a circular blade made of flames ran through the soldiers. Leonard turned to his human form looking at the metal door as it withered to nothing.

Kadaj and Loz looked at Yazoo then Leonard felt Reno's shock rod strike him in the neck,

Leonard turned around to look at Reno, who swung around to run Leonard grabbed Reno's collar, throwing him into the lab, "You three forgot to mention how fun this would be, not a very nice mission memo you sent Yazoo."

Leonard saw a black glove closing his eyes with a smile "Rude, honorable to come to the aid of your partner, where was the respect you gave my son's...classified, sounds nice."

Reno now to his feet said, "Who or what are you?"

Leonard looked around stating, "I don't desire a flowery introduction, however. I would advise the two of you to not turn around, sanity is small and very easily lost in my town."

"You got that right," Loz spoke out as Leonard looked at him.

"Speaking of sanity, may my father rest in peace. but my sanity remains in portions." Leonard looked from Loz elbowing Rude into the darkness, "My father desired a change and authority you are in the way of that, I will see to it that his wishes be fulfilled." Leonard looked at Reno with lightning speed he pushed the red haired TURK down to the darkness closing the way of light.

A smile crossed his lips, looking at the brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard looked at the brothers as the holes closed around the realm leading to Silent Hill, Loz said, "Zoo, have you lost it? Leonard Shepherd, don't you still see him killing those people, or is all that just me?"

Leonard leaned against the wall and sighed a smile covered his lips as he very casually hide his annoyance for his friends older brother, he said as a matter-of-factly,

"Love the idea or hate it Loz, our worlds are once again connected, you see I am the same as the three of you, I am alive due to someone's dreams or creation, so why not put all this name calling to the side and why not become partners, because I'm sure as those who have seen me know that I take my job very seriously and I really don't enjoy following the rules, much less playing friendly with those around me, so to put this in a statement you can understand, I'm not the enemy here, unless Yazoo has forgotten to add that in his request list."

Kadaj responded, "Why are you of all people helping us anyway? Aren't you always busy doing your job to worry about something as simple as this sort of thing?"

Leonard looked at Yazoo then at Kadaj answering his question, "You are a self-proclaimed genius aren't you Kadaj, I stated this earlier and it is as simple as Yazoo's request for help, an eye for an eye, a soul for a soul. You three aided me when I hate to admit that I couldn't defend myself so as I said it's merely for the sake of no good deed goes unpunished, I execute the wicked as you three know, and I protect the innocent. The three of you have done nothing that I would recognize that would lead you to be tainted, a person is as tainted as they make themselves, not what others create them to be, your whole reunion I must stand alone on the fact that I think the three of you were brainwashed, or really wanting a mother. No one has the right to place judgment in those conditions, they will try but will always come up empty on the equation."

"You helping for something this simple just for a request, it still seems crazy, even for you?" Loz retorted.

Leonard looked at him and stated, "What you along with everyone fail to realize I am a man with simple tastes, what I do on my accord is for simple things, never had the pleasure for money or luxury, in case you are looking through different eyes, I am also a man with a simple taste in fighting, I just do and not worry about the outcome. Also, we may need to find a better place to seek shelter, wasn't the list to gain freedom, if I may ask I have the pathway clear why are we here and without beverages and food to discuss our next move in the enemy compound for that fact?"

Yazoo finally spoke, " Kadaj, Loz you told me to seek help and I have, he's gotten us this far, why are you two complaining still?"

Leonard looked at Kadaj and Loz, the two of them were speechless due to the lack of an appropriate answer to their brother's question, Leonard smirked and started walking out of the labs, The brother's looked around and Loz said, "There's nobody here, did you kill everyone here?"

"I am aware that we are the only people here, as I stated earlier I take my job very serious, ShinRa employees aren't dead they are just experiencing a temporary harsh reality." Leonard opened the door to allow them to gain entrance to the lobby. The place was wrecked.

Yazoo looked around and said, " Freedom seems great already.

Leonard looked at the three of them and asked, "Do you think you three can make it to town, on motorcycles that was all I could find hidden in the back?"

Yazoo and the brother's looked at the four large green motorcycles, Loz shook his head in satisfaction, Kadaj, and his brother's got on the motorcycles as did Leonard, the four of them left the lodge heading to Midgar Edge.


	3. Chapter 3

The wastelands hot, and dry, the desert lands leading between the ShinRa Lodge to the newly founded town of Midgar Edge, thought Leonard was unaware of the events that had taken place to these people, he was not totally dumbfounded by the Jenova War, and the creations of the insane swordsman that would go down in memories as being evil and tainted, though Leonard had seen the crimes that the man that had created the three teens that rode behind him and asked for his assistance he could also state that he stood alone on the decision that he had come in terms with not too long after he and the brother's were forced into their own dimensions and dealing with their own troubles that had led them into the world and situation that they had found themselves locked into battle, did the executioner regret his choice of taking on the request without a second thought or hesitation, he would be lying if he stated no, though with the eldest brother's insults, Leonard still couldn't bring himself to regret a lot in his life, he chose the path he was given and if this was a step he had to take in the battle of cleansing the world of his realm's evil or this realms tainted souls, he knew that Christabella would label the three teens as being full of wickedness the witch hunters of Silent Hill would be seeking him since he had fooled them for many years by hiding an outsider, the woman he loved once but now she is no different than the town that he had sworn to protect her from and vowed to keep her from The Orders clutches, both things he had failed at. Annette Jones the young twenty-eight young woman came to the town at the wrong time and was dealt with by The Order through ways of burning, while he was powerless to stop them he was forced to see her burn, hear her screams of pain and the calling of his name in attempts for him to save her from the fate that he could not control. Shaking the thoughts of this from his consciousness the sounds of idol chatter filled his ears as plain as if though he were taking part in the conversation. "Big Brother is in that building over there," Kadaj stated as he stopped his motorcycle along with the other riders.

Yazoo leaned back and relaxed on his motorcycle and asked with no attempts to hide the fact that he didn't care about the answer to his question, "Do you think he'll be glad to see us?" the sarcastic tone in the youth's voice caused Leonard and Loz to look at him.

Kadaj let out a light chuckle and stated, "Not a chance."

Loz looked at the long haired remnant and retorted, "Don't cry Yazoo."

Leonard watched the brothers their actions were entertaining, they casually joked about the fact of the reunion with their older brother as if it were something as simple as the weather, Loz looked at Leonard and stated, "We don't want any bloodshed, okay. We just want to talk to him."

Leonard held his hands up in defeat and stated, "I got you out of your prison that was my goal, I am a man of simple things, but I don't support involving my time in family spats, if it makes you feel at ease I will remain out here, and enjoy the scenery or just see what the fashion is around here, I am starting to feel out of place with winter clothes on and the sun throwing heat isn't making the feelings any easier to bare, so you three take your time."

Kadaj looked at the older man before him and said, "We would prefer if you stayed with us, not for our safety but yours, people know who we are and where we come from, they may not be as accepting towards your good deeds don't go unpunished theory as few maybe."

Leonard looked at the brothers dismounting his bike and responded, "Very well then, what are the three of you waiting, for nothing is stopping you, don't tell me you are getting cold feet."

Kadaj looked at him and said, "Surely not us, I'm just trying to come up with an answer of the entire ShinRa company becoming missing in a matter of one hour."

Leonard sighed and stated, "You're worried about them, they are fine, even they need to be taught that reality is cruel I'm doing this realm a favor."

Loz looked at Kadaj as the jingle if the bar door being open brought them to look at the intruder Leonard saw a man with long sable hair, dressed oddly for this sort of weather he said, "Here I thought the weather was annoying is this the fashion for this city?"

Vincent looked at the four of them and asked, "Kadaj, Cloud, and I were about to come get you," glowing ruby looked at Leonard's lavender eyes and he continued, "Another experiment that was hidden, I have been to the lodge many times but have never seen you there."

Leonard looked at the tall man before him and said his lie pouring like wine, smooth, and flawless, "I was being held in the same area as Kadaj and his brother's, ShinRa's desired to recreate another Sephiroth, but my body was immune to the Jenova Cells, I am a failed experiment, but an experiment that they kept hidden due to my unique powers and the fact that they are unable to be controlled."

Vincent looked at Leonard and replied, You four look hungry, Tifa just got done cooking. The bar is empty so you should consider getting something to eat and getting rested, you four look horrible rest would be good for you."

Vincent excused himself before another word could be said the small group entered the vacant bar save for Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel; the three of them sat at a small round table occupying all three of the small fine crafted black wood chairs at the table made of the small material of wood.

Tifa looked at the small group that had made their way into the bar and said, "Hello."

No words were spoken until Leonard looked around then at the wine- eyed bartender and asked, "Who are you addressing?"

Loz sighed and responded, "She's talking to you."

Leonard looked at Tifa and said, "Hello?" looking at Yazoo the sable -haired man continued, "I think I will go get something to eat and go to sleep, I need to do other things, but I will be back by morning."

Kadaj looked at him and Tifa suggested, "Why not eat some breakfast before you go, you must be hot in those clothes why don't you eat and get you some cooler clothes, the weather is hot outside."

Leonard looked at her and answered, "I'm fine, I really need to be going, Yazoo you three don't get carried away and do something crazy while I'm gone."

Yazoo looked at Kadaj who looked at Leonard plundering on what the older man had planned, so he said, "We'll stay right here and you can meet us in the morning."

Leonard opened the door with a chime and made his exit.


	4. Chapter 4

The Order looked at the members of ShinRa, both parties had their weapons in hand their glares were not straying from the other side, an older woman spoke from behind the heavily masked and overdressed members that followed, appearing before them soon was a woman with curly brown hair and a moth-eaten purple dress, her hands, and fingers in position of being in the middle of praying, she looked at the young blond president of ShinRa, "We know the darkness brought you here, and we come to clear the filth."

Reno wide eyed looked at the woman then at his boss who stated, his casual voice lacking it's ability to hide the emotions he was feeling standing before this gang of people, "We don't desire any trouble, we don't know what or who it was that brought us here, but the power of the man was killing intention, what have you brought to us, this is worse than Sephiroth can dare."

Rufus' words caused a man beside the woman to say, "Christabella, what-"

"Silence Adam, you are here on the account of the darkness, the demon wills you to be here, or you wouldn't exist in this world, you come with tainted souls and wicked hearts, we must burn you for the darkness to be at bay!" Christabella yelled as her followers chanted 'Burn the Witches!'

"Burning my company, shall not bring forth the end of this eternal darkness, my dear sweet, warped, Aunt Christabella, you're in the fight with this darkness and all my toys due to your own actions, now, nor were they ever a witch to cross these lands, just fanatics, bad influenza's called The Order and all those who dare take part in this ridiculous routine of your's cram it would you, you cry and blame others for your misfortunes, but really this started thirty years ago when you played with something out of your control and you hide from your fate behind blind convictions that are not existent." Every head turned to see Leonard leaning against a building arms folded across his chest lavender eyes staring at The Order.

The Order backed away as Christabella pointed at Leonard, "Nephew, you are blind of things that you can't see from your corruption."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever, you preach the same lies to me every chance I give you but do know this my time is near and your end is coming." Leonard rolled his eyes standing up as The Order and Christabella taken aback, "I have all my pieces in line but for tonight I don't wish to make a move, you have another day, you humans come with me where true shelter lies." Leonard extended his hand looking at the ShinRa Company.

Reno looked at Leonard and Rufus spoke looking at the short-haired man before him, "You brought us here, how are we sure we can trust you?"

Leonard's hand fell to his side and he smirked stating, "You would want to be put to death by fire, it's your decision, whichever you choose is your own but not a wise decision for a man of your status in the world."

Rufus looked at him and Leonard turned away from them walking in a different direction, The ShinRa company not far behind him. Once out of the contacts of The Order Rude looked at his boss and said, "He knows Kadaj and his gang, how can we trust him? Knowing the remnants of Sephiroth, how can we be sure that he doesn't know Sephiroth."

Leonard looked at the tall black Turk member and asked, "Trying to keep old skeleton's in the company closet Rude, secrets about the great general and his clones are as clear as the destiny's they were carved into, this world isn't normal as you can tell neither are the people who dwell within it, but we aren't idiots, most of the population are witch hunters but as for me and my followers we are well informed in your treachery, but it is Sephiroth who sees that you atone and he does a mighty good job of doing just that, insanity running in circles to accomplish the same thing twice, to those who see the errors of their deeds then evil will die forever."

Reno stumbled at his words about the information given, "Rude, you, and your big mouth."

Leonard sighed and replied, " Reno SinClair, your lack of knowledge outside the bottle and bars will be your undoing one day, scotch, and work never did anyone any favors."

TSUNG asked, "How did you gather your information, are you working for those people back there? If so why are you aiding us and also why are you wanting to take them down, you couldn't want to be the last person in this town, no one would want to even visit here much less rule over this place."

Leonard answered, " You have your classified information and I have mine, as for me willing to rule this place it's more personal than that, enough said."

Leonard got to an old apartment building walking into it he stopped at the lobby and looked at his company, "This is where you will be staying until I decide that your punishment is over I suggest that you stay indoors this is a place that likes to play tricks with the human mind and body, I want you to learn a lesson in reality, my goal isn't to bring your demise you are marked by your own swordsman, I wouldn't want to take someone else's job, to much work and effort that I really don't wish to do so let's keep it that way."


	5. Chapter 5

Yazoo and his brother's sat at the table untouched food placed on the table, "I wonder what that nutcase has planned for this town, I can't say I feel sorry for ShinRa, but what vendetta could a man that has never stepped into a place have for a place that has done nothing to him?" Loz questioned poking his fork at the chicken breast that was full of holes from the constant abuse and poking of the metallic fork in the brother's grasp.

"Who knows, me personally I don't think this realm is his target. He wouldn't have gotten involved if Yazoo hadn't had brought him from his world to help with something this small and pointless, for someone of Leonard's status and lifestyle." Kadaj stated looking at the tall lean, second oldest brother that sat across from him.

Yazoo looked at Kadaj a sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he picked his Turkey sandwich up finding his own footing he said, "Leonard needs our help more than we need his, he has his own battles to face, can't the two of you attempt to welcome him, it can't be easy doing more things than he is called out to do, his plans are simple, he wants the freedom he gave us out of the labs. Leonard is no different than us in his realm, though he is feared by everyone they hold the shackles that allow him to stay away from the realm from a period of time, his wish is to destroy those people and bring Silent Hill back from the state of the dead to the popular visiting place that he swore to protect, and Loz your constant bashing isn't making his job enjoyable, he lost someone he loved, he sees this as a chance to atone for the failures in his life, he is no different than Vincent, placing the world's problems on his shoulders and fighting the battle that others wouldn't dream of starting, he isn't the worst person in the world he's just doing what is best for his realm and if summoning us to that place is what he wants as payment, we would be poor excuses of life to leave him hanging when he has gotten us out of our chains, we owe him our assistance and I'm going to help him when that time comes."

Loz looked at Yazoo and then at Kadaj who stated, "I don't think that Leonard would need the help of humans, he is an executioner this is his job, he kills those whose souls are dark and protects those who have light, comparing him to Vincent is a bit off don't you think brother? Vincent is more of the hero type while Leonard would make the perfect antagonist in anything, he, and Sephiroth aren't too far apart on the whole insanity race."

Yazoo sighed walking away from his brothers to take his food to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen the chimes of the door caught his attention, he looked to see Leonard who sighed closing the door behind him, "Rufus and the Turks are safe, you three give the order then I will allow them to come back and my mission will be complete."

"Annoying aren't they, I say we leave them there for the rest of their lives. You be the next person to cause chaos." Loz asked his question then stated to the tall man beside Yazoo.

Leonard looked at the older brother with a chuckle stating, "It's not the bother they are, it's that if they don't leave Silent Hill soon then they may not make it out alive, they are the targets of The Order, they have already stated that they have their sights to purify the company of its tainted souls and it's filth."

"And you find that as being a bad thing, I thought you wanted to help us this order group sounds like they can really get it done and you are complaining." Loz stated shocked and confused.

Leonard looked at Loz and said, "The Order are witch hunters when they say they are sent to purify someone they use fire and often burn their victims to death, their definition of cleaning and mine are different, though I was one of them I never really approved of their method's so I just stopped and became what I was after the final save thirty years ago."

Loz looked at him and Leonard continued, "No need to worry, though, you three won't see them they can't leave the town they are forever bound there by my powers, we can't have them running wild burning everyone can we? It would make me appear to be a liar when I state that I protect the good and punishing the wicked I wouldn't have time for anything else should my hold be broken."

"Will you always be held back by the town, being its executioner? Don't you have a chance to be normal?" Yazoo asked after his long period of silence.

Leonard looked at him shaking his head, "The dead can never be normal, Silent Hill is the realm for lost souls I've been dead since the 1700's, I was killed by my father what you see now is nothing but someone's creation out of anger and desires for revenge, I'll always be this."

Kadaj looked at Yazoo who looked at him and said, "How old were you, you look young."

"Twenty-seven, I was killed three days after my birthday." Leonard looked at the ground as the door chimes were heard again the group looked to see Tifa she smiled at them looking at Leonard.

Leonard looked at her she said, "Would you guys like to lay down I put down and extra mattress in case you changed your mind."

"Thank you, I am tired that would be great if you could show me where to sleep," Leonard stated accepting Tifa's offers of a place to rest.

Tifa smiled pointing to the door outside of the bar area, she said, "Go upstairs, it's the last room upstairs next to Marlene and Denzel's room."

Leonard looked at the direction and walked towards it as Yazoo followed, the two walked up the stairs and Yazoo asked, "Leonard, you said you died when you were twenty-seven and was created by someone who wanted vengeance, does that also mean that my brother's I won't age either."

Leonard looked at him, "I really don't know about the whole Sephiroth thing, but you three aren't dead so I don't see why you three can't age, you have grown taller since I last saw you three years ago, but I don't think you three will have much to worry about."

The two got to the bedroom Tifa was talking about and entered it, Yazoo turned the light on and said, "I still think when you get done with your thing and The Order that you will age also, maybe The Order is controlling you as you are them, when they are gone perhaps everything will go back to normal and everything can be erased and made new, it won't be forgotten but it can be rebuilt."

Leonard looked at him and Yazoo shrugged his shoulders, "It's just a thought, maybe nothing will happen and you will be the same as you always were, maybe something will happen no one really knows until they take action."

Yazoo lay on the mattress turning to his side Leonard sat on the bed looking at the wall, Yazoo did have a point, he has never really taken the thoughts of disabling The Order seriously, always thinking of it as a game to him, nothing more, if he could be normal like everyone and get away from Silent Hill into a normal place and start his life over he was willing to give it a try.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard felt the energy from Silent Hill, it was intense. The Order must have found The ShinRa Company, Leonard stood up from the bed looking at the wall as it turned to the portal leading to the town. Leonard entered it and upon arrival he heard gunshots echo in the darkness, Leonard saw Christabella in the room hidden in the shadows he got his dagger and said, "Welcome to my home Christabella, it's about time you have accepted your fate, and tonight is the time of my revenge and your downfall."

Christabella looked at him as darkness surrounded them the sirens wailing loudly in the distance. The fighting stopped as screams of terror entered the room. Leonard grabbed Christabella the blade licking her throat, The Order were being destroyed by a ring of fire, Leonard looked seeing Annette Jones he smiled as she did also, the young blond walked over to him grabbing the dagger impaling Christabella throwing her to the floor, looking at Leonard she wrapped her arms around him as he done the same. The realm of Silent Hill melting away as Loz's voice was heard breaking the hug, the couple looked to see the brothers and Annette smiled, Leonard looked at them and then at Annette, "These three are Kadaj and his two brothers Loz and Yazoo,"

Leonard looked at Annette who said, "Hello, did you three take care of Leo while I was away?"

Leonard stated, "They did, I think some gratitude is in order, you see these three have no parents and I do believe they should have someone to protect them from the evils of the world, what do you say my love?"

Annette looked at the brothers and stated, "Sounds awesome, Leo. I've always wanted to be a mother, of course, it's not our choice, they do have a say in this."

Kadaj and his brothers nodded their heads and Annette hugged them and Kadaj asked, "What about Rufus and his company?"

"They are home sleeping, they will wake and the whole experience will be just a bad dream." Leonard stated, as for your Sephiroth problem, that will come when you Kadaj accept that he is an illusion he can't hurt you or anyone anymore, your brothers have accepted that, now it's your turn."

Kadaj looked at him, Annette stated, "We all have our obstacles to overcome some people do it better than others I'm sure you will be just fine."

Kadaj nodded his head as Leonard hugged him and the five of them enjoyed their time together.


End file.
